


First Date

by mikilovesbands



Series: Prie Month Prompts 2017 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mention of sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikilovesbands/pseuds/mikilovesbands
Summary: Prompt: First Date (Third Day of Pride Month Prompts)





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First Date (Third Day of Pride Month Prompts)

The smell of coffee and baked goods filled the air around me. A dull murmur of voices could be heard around us. I had my back leaned against the metal back of the chair I was, observing the beautiful man in front of me. He had his elbows propped up on the table with this hands folded under his chin. A small smile played on his lips as his coco brown eyes watched me. I reached forward to brush some silver hair from his face.

Ozpin tilted his head into my hand and my heart froze. Ozpin and I had been close for years and had even had the occasional hook up. But  _ this _ , this was our first date. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. As I slowly pulled my hand away, I noticed it shook slightly. 'Damn it!' I thought to myself. I was know regretting coming to this date sober. I was going to make such a fool of myself! I was acting like a damn child... I was ripped from my thoughts as Ozpin gently placed his hand on top of mine.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked lazily running his thumb back and forth on the side of my hand. I swallowed hard.

"Just about how nice the weather is." I lied. Ozpin raised his eyebrows at my answer and leaned forward a bit.

"Though the weather  _ is _ wonderful today, I don't think that's what you were thinking about." He teased. I shrugged and used my free hand to grab my cup. Ozpin smiled as he took in the way that I tightly grasped the cup. He clicked his tongue.

"I don't think I've seen you this nervous since your finals at Beacon Academy." Ozpin commented, giving my hand a little squeeze. I rolled my eyes.

"Firstly, you know tests aren't my strong suite. Secondly, I wasn't nervous...just a little uneasy." I glanced away as I said the last part.

"And what about right now?" As Ozpin spoke he gently raised my hand. I turned my gaze back to him as he brushed his lips against my hand. "Are you uneasy or nervous?" I shivered as his lips brushed my hand with each word. I licked my lips as I leaned forward.

"I'm in the presence of Beacon Academy's beautiful headmaster and one of the world's most powerful huntsman, who just so happens to be my boyfriend. I'm pretty nervous." Ozpin laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"There's no reason to be nervous Qrow. We've known each other for such a long time...and in such intimate ways." Ozpin winked. I could feel a blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Yeah, but this is different. It's more...serious." A look of hurt flashed across Ozpin's face at my words. He dropped my hand and leaned back in his chair.

"Weren't we serious before?" He asked. I winced at the tone of his voice. 'Good fucking job Qrow. Fucking it up, like you always do.' I thought angrily at myself before reaching out to cup Ozpin's face.

"You know that's not what I meant. I just mean this is more...official. More public." I explained. That must have done the trick because Ozpin laid his hand over mine and leaned his face into my touch.

"You can be so dense sometimes." Ozpin commented, turning his head so he could place a kiss in the center of my palm. I smiled as I said, "It's just one more thing about me that you've come to love."

"Love? This is our first date? That's a little too sudden isn't it?" Ozpin mocked.

"Says the guy who said he loved me after the first time we had sex." I commented nonchalantly as I raised my cup of coffee to my lips. Ozpin pouted as he used his free hand to run his finger around the rim of his mug.

"Of course you would bring that up." He huffed. I winked as I leaned into kiss him gently on the lips. He hummed contently into the kiss before I pulled back.

"Finish you're hot chocolate." I commented taking another drink from my cup. Ozpin raised his eyebrows at my comment.

"I think you're forgetting who's in charge Qrow." Ozpin warned. I smirked and shrugged as I teasingly ran my foot up Ozpin's leg. He narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head.

"Behave." He said. I pouted and dropped my foot back down.

"You're no fun today." I huffed as I grabbed a cookie from the bag of goodies that Ozpin has bought for us. I took a big bite and chewed as Ozpin watched me.

"What?" I asked through a mouthful of cookie. Ozpin rolled his eyes as he said, "We need to have another discussion about manners." I groaned and tossed my hands into the air, causing the cook I was holding to slip from my grasp and hit Ozpin in the face. My eyes widened as I realized what just happened. My mouth formed an o as I watched Ozpin's face for a reaction. There was a tense moment of silence before Ozpin began to laugh.

"What am I going to do with you Qrow?" He teased as he picked the cookie up from the table. He pointed at me with it. "You've been such a pain today." He said before taking a bit of the cookie. I scrunched my nose up at him saying, "Hey that's my cookie."

"Sharing is caring." Ozpin said with a chuckle before he leaned across the table and kissed me. He tasted strongly of hot chocolate and of sugar cookie, not that I minded.


End file.
